The Fight Between Mothers
by Raven-Mawley
Summary: The fight between two mothers.Holiday Marx,whose husband has taken the body of Alexdra Jeikobu's son Shiro.The same man who had mentally and physically scarred her husband Kairu as well.This man is named Osiris Marx. All these characters were created in the Soul Eater RP,Sound Souls.For information seek this RP.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alexdra owns Holiday Marx. Osiris Marx, Shiro Jeikobu, and Kairu Jeikobu all belong to Shiro-Otaku, and the Soul Eater RP that these characters were anime/manga Soul Eater belongs to it's respectful owners.

* * *

Standing on a cliff, brown hair being blown behind her, sapphire eyes a blaze. Alex was her name, Alexdra Jeikobu. She was around five feet and four inches tall. Her bust wrapped in bandages down to her hips wear a red hamaka covered her lower body; her feet clad in black ballet shoes. The black vest unzipped showing a necklace, a lily made out of silver on a silver chain with an aquamarine in the middle of the metal flower. Down below was what she was sent out to check.

There were souls cluttered within the canyon, with one woman standing in amidst of them all. Her hair was short and blonde. Ending just at her shoulders, her clothes were a simple green shirt and jeans. From where Alex was, she could tell that the other woman's eyes were a deep crimson red.

'_Holiday Marx.'_

The name rang in her head; Lord Death had warned her it might have been her. He had told her to not get in a battle with the witch if it could be avoided. All she needed to do was see if it was a Kishin massacring the souls seen. To which her mission was complete. Now turning, Alex turned to leave when she noticed a flame roaring to life in front of her in the form of a fox. It came charging at her, thinking quickly the brunette jumped off the edge of the cliff doing a flip so her head was first in her descent down to the ground.

Seconds passed while the wind whirled past her head, whistling in her ears to congratulate her in the seemingly suicidal jump.

* * *

Holiday simply watched from her spot in the middle of the canyon. A smirk on her features as the brunette jumped off the cliff and was diving head first to the ground. The blonde had knew of Alex's presence, just didn't pay any heed to her.

All of these souls were for her newly awakened husband. His new vessel being another student from _Death Weapon Meister Academy_, Shiro was the name of the poor teen chosen for the job. Her husband, Osiris said something about how it was in the genes of the boy that allowed him to possess his body.

Not that the forty-three year old woman cared, she had her husband back. Soon he would truly be her husband, and Shiro would be but a memory.

'_Just one more soul left…A soul of a witch.'_

The thoughts came to her mind; the only problem was which witch she should use without getting the other witches to hate her. They would be most beneficial in the war to come. A flash of white grabbed her attention, by the cliffs.

'_I guess the DWMA is not a push over for faculty, for now.'_

Holiday smiled at the new challenge gliding down with pure white wings that were spread out, letting the brunette glide to her. Soon she was standing in front of the blonde witch.

* * *

Alex had let her wings break free as a small part of her spine change to the staff of her dual scythe form, allowing her to grow wings. Gliding past the poor unfortunate souls, she felt anger swell in her. The witch had her son. Her only son, her eldest, had been taken away by Holiday with the help of Osiris.

Osiris, the blood thirsty cannibal that had already beaten and scarred her husband Kairu. This was not going to happen to her son, not now. Not ever. It took only seconds for the brunette to be face to face with the blonde witch. No words were spoken; all was silent between these two. Then Alex was gone from sight.

Holiday looked alarmed before she fell to the ground, though not before turning as if punched. A flash of brown could be seen before flames were seen erupting from the blondes hands as she sat up. Staring at the weapon before her, brown hair flowing in the wind and her blue eyes. Those eyes were dark and showed no mercy; they showed the world's hardships and pain for the ones that had no voice.

"**You will pay for that.**" Holiday muttered her red eyes fiery with the blaze of anger from being struck down for the last time. "**I have no qualms with you. That punch was only for the souls of which you had to destroy the person to gain, just for a man that does not truly love you.**" Alex responds before turning her back to the witch and walking away.

* * *

Holiday felt a chill go through her body the moment the brunette stared at her. Her eyes were the sapphire version of her crimson ones. They were the eyes of a mother.

Upon losing sight of the brown haired mother, she knew what would happen next. A pain erupted in her cheek as she was knocked back and onto the ground from the punch the brunette had given her. Yet the blonde knew she was holding back. To that, her temper flared. Why must everyone think she was weak? She was not, for sanities sake, she had gone through child birth.

The least she could get was enough respect that would keep people from holding back. Staring up at the brunette, her own eyes were just as passionate as her opponents. Letting her hands become engulfed in flames, there was but one thing she could do.

'_Fight._'

The words sprang from her mouth with ease,"** You will pay for that**". It infuriated her more with the response she was given.

"**I have no qualms with you. That punch was only for the souls of which you had to destroy the person to gain, just for a man that does not truly love you.**"

Alex had said it so emotionlessly, like the words were nothing. The last ten words cut at the witch's heart. Holiday would have let her go, even after those words, but once the brunette had turned her back to the blonde. All thoughts of mercy were burned to ash.

Was she not worth the respect to at least stay? Not to this woman, so this woman would pay.

A circle of fire kept Alex from leaving and it was then that the blonde had threw a fireball at her.

The long locks of brown that the brunette had taken care of so fondly were now on the ground in burning. The hair that was left was signed and unevenly cut to her the back of her neck. Whirling around, Alex was now stuck to fight, Holiday knew from the words repeated.

"**You will pay for that and much more.**"


End file.
